1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of and apparatus for interlaced-to-sequential scan conversion of video signals to create a non-interlaced or progressively scanned image from an interlaced image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a method is described in the article "Time-recursive deinterlacing for IDTV and pyramid coding", by F.-M. Wang and D. Anastassiou, Signal Processing: Image Communication 2 (1990) pp. 365-374. A previously obtained sequentially scanned image is used in a recursive manner which involves a motion-compensated interpolation to create a subsequent sequentially scanned image. More specifically, the recursive interpolation process furnishes additional lines which are inserted between the already available lines of a field to obtain the sequentially scanned image. As the spectrum of the interpolated lines will almost always suffer from inaccuracies in the motion vector estimates, the alias resulting from the original interlaced, i.e., subsampled lines, is not fully compensated for by the spectrum of the interpolated lines. The non-compensated part of the alias results in visible distortions.